Hardest of Hearts
by MapleTreeway
Summary: "The tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks; and the kindest of kisses breaks the hardest of hearts." Ginny/Harry/Draco Love Triangle, slight Trigger Warning, and set after the Deathly Hallows.


**A/N: Well hi there.**

**In case of flames or whatever, let me clarify one thing: Harry, **_**in this story**_**, is bisexual. Draco, **_**in this story, **_**is gay. Ginny, **_**in this story, **_**is controlling and possessive.  
So it's basically an Alternate Universe-ish set after Deathly Hallows, okay?**

**Slight Trigger Warning for controlling relationship. Also, next chapter will be longer and explain more from Harry's perspective. This just sets the stage a little.**

**Based on the song by Florence and the Machine called "Hardest of Hearts". Story will be continued.**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

* * *

_There is love in your body,  
but you can't hold it in.  
It pours from your eyes,  
and it spills from your skin._

* * *

Ginny loved Harry. She really, really did. So much, in fact, that sometimes she couldn't help herself. She would kiss him in public, hold his hand, and cling onto him. The redhead would glower at any female who so much as _looked _at her Harry, often times scaring Harry himself. When she would notice this, she would soften her glare and give him an unwanted-yet-needed kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, darling," she would coo, "I can't ever be cross with you."

"It's not that…" Harry would mumble uncomfortably.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Forget it."

"If you say so, dearest."

* * *

Ginny loved Harry. She really, really did. Every day she was excited to see him alive and well. While he never acted the same around her after the downfall of Voldemort, she blamed it on the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and various other causes; never once believing their relationship was on the rocks. Why would it be? He had her!

Now, watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful. Sometimes Ginny wondered what he dreamt about. Was it her? Was she in it? Gently, she stroked a lock of dark hair out of his face. What she would give to find out and know exactly what raided his subconscious world.

A crevice of light filtered into the dark room. "Ginny?" Hermione's voice asked, shocked.

Ginny turned around to see the other witch. Why was she here? Instantly numerous thoughts swirled in her mind, all of them making her stomach churn. "Hermione," she bit out. "What do you want?"

"I came to check on Harry. Seems you beat me to it though," Hermione explained, entering the room.

"Well I am his _girlfriend_ after all."

"I know. It's just that I wanted to see what's been bothering him lately."

"Do that when he's awake," Ginny suggested in an edgy tone of voice. Inwardly, she was panicking. Harry? Bothered? How could she not have seen that? What kind of a girlfriend was she when she couldn't pick up her boyfriend's discomfort? _No matter, _she reasoned to herself. _Whatever that's been bothering him will pay._

Hermione was now at Harry's bedside, a vial filled with green liquid in her hand. "I can't," she said. "This potion only works if he's asleep."

"Then let me come along."

"Sorry, there's only enough for one."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Are you going into his dream world?" She asked.

The other witch nodded and held up the flask. "That's what this is for."

"Alright…but you'll tell me what's in there?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Only if he says I can," she answered, gesturing to Harry. "Courtesy of privacy and all. Since I'm technically invading his dreams, he may kick me out. There's also the chance that he'll let me stay, which can be good or bad. Either way I'll meet him."

The redhead didn't like the plan at all. However, she knew that if she were to object, it'd make Hermione suspicious. Even if there was nothing to be suspicious about, it would be troublesome to have the brunette interrogate her. So she let her go on her way, watching.

Hermione drank half of the liquid before putting it to Harry's lips and dipping the vial slightly. Drops of green fell into his mouth while others fell on his lips. Then she bent down and connected her mouth to his. The churning in Ginny's stomach grew worse, and she found she desperately wanted to rip them apart. What if Harry wasn't upset over something? What if this was just a ploy to kiss him? Before she could do anything, though, Hermione became deathly pale and still. So still was she that the redhead held her breath. _Was this part of the potion? _Ginny wondered. _Has something gone wrong?_

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione gasped and jerked away. Her face was as white as a sheet and her eyes were wide with shock. Harry rolled over and mumbled something, still deep in sleep. "Oh Merlin," she whispered.

"Well?" The younger witch demanded. "What was in there?"

Hermione jumped as if she'd forgotten Ginny was there. "Nothing of your concern right now, Ginny." She answered tersely.

"Yeah right. Harry's my boyfriend so I should have every right to know!"

"Well you see -"

"He didn't want you to tell me, did he?"

"No, but -"

Ginny felt like a knife was thrown into her heart, but still she plowed on. "Was it another woman?"

Hermione winced. "I can't tell you."

"Are you bothering him?"

"No. Actually it's –"

"What's going on in here?" Someone demanded suddenly, opening up the door.

Both girls turned around to see Molly standing in the doorframe with her hands on her hips. "Well?" The older woman inquired.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other.

"C'mon, get out. Let Harry sleep a little while longer." Molly ordered, shooing them out when they had nothing to say.

Both the brunette and the redhead quickly got out of the room, the latter sparing a quick glance backward. That was her Harry, lying there. Not Hermione's. Not anybody's but hers. The feeling in her stomach grew as she mentally replayed what Hermione had done. No. Hermione had no right to barge in and kiss him like that. No right at all.

Because Ginny loved Harry. She really, really did. And never would she ever let anyone take him away from her.


End file.
